


A Accident

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950s, Death, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt Jensen Ackles, If Supernatural started in the 1950s, Moving On, Sad Jared Padalecki, Sad Misha Collins, accident on set, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Y/n and Jensen Ackles have been married for five years. You and Jensen were about to start a family of your own. One day on the set of Supernatural, Something goes wrong and Jensen ends up getting hurt. Can your friend John F.Kennedy help you with the pain of losing your husband.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/You, John F. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You wiped your eyes as they put Jensen Casket into the ground.

Jared pulled you into his chest as you cry.

I'm never going to see those green eyes of his again, You said.

This hurt all of us, But It's going to take time to heal Y/n, Jared said.

Ik Jared. My husband is gone and my heart shattered and I don't know if someone can fix this, You said. 

Just give it time. Not now but Jensen would want you to move on and be happy, he will always be in your heart, Jared said.

( Later that Day)

You were on your third drink of wine for the day.

You had your makeup down your face from crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Today Makes One Year. Your Husband Jensen Pass Away.

You have been doing good. You finally moved on and Jensen would want you to be happy.

Tell me. Why are you so happy, Jared asked?

I had met someone and I'm really happy with him and I'm scared for you guys to meet him, You said.

What is his name, Misha asked?

His name is John but I called him Jack, You said.

If he makes you happy, then I’m happy for you but I still want to meet him, Jared said.

Tell me about him, Misha said.

Well. Jack used to be married but his wife Jackie pass away and he knows that I was married and my husband pass away. There is an age difference I’m 29 and he is 33, You said.

We can't wait to see meet him, They Both said.

I'm a little nervous about meeting Jared and Misha, Jack said.

Don't be. They will love you.

Jared, Misha, This is my boyfriend Jack, You said.

Nice to meet you, I'm Jared and This is Misha, Jared said.

So. What do you do Jack, Jared asked?

I'm a senator, He said.

Will you be running for president, Misha asked?

Maybe, My dad wants me to run, Jack said.

Who is your dad, Jared asked?

Joseph P Kennedy Sr, Jack said.

Jared and Misha look at each other than you.

You are Joseph and Rose Kennedy, Son John F.Kennedy, Jared said.

Yes. But called me Jack, He said.

It was great meeting you, Jack. We had fun tonight, Jared said.

Bye Guys. I will text you later, You said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When are we going to tell your friends? 

That we are getting married soon, Jack said.

Soon, You said.

(A few Days Later)

Look, Jared. Invite from Y/n, Misha said.

Open it, Jared said.

We invite you to a wedding of Y/n Faith Urban and John F. Kennedy.

Rhode Island. September 2, 1953. 12-3 pm

We hope that you can make it -Love Y/n and Jack .


	3. Chapter 3

( September 2, 1953)

Sis. Wake up. It's your wedding day, Your Sister Kate said as she shakes you.

I'm up, You said as you rub the sleep out of your eyes.

Let's get you ready, Kate said as she helps you into your wedding dress.

You look, beautiful sis, She said.

You have on your dress. Your sister just got done with your makeup and hair.

She helps you put on your shoes.

( Church )

You look beautiful Y/n, Jared said.

Thank you, You said.

Jensen would be proud of you, Misha said.

Ik he would, You said. 

Are you ready, Jared said.

Yeah, I am, You said.

Thank you, Jared. For walking me down the aisle since my dad isn't here to do it, You said.

Your welcome, Jared said.

The music started to play.

Your family and Jack's family stand up as the doors open.

You had a smile on your face as you walk down the aisle. 

Who gives this lady away today, The Priest said.

I do, Jared said.

Jared kissed your cheek. Before he sits down by his wife Genevieve.

You look beautiful, Jack said.

You look handsome, You said. 

Before we started. Does anyone have I reject, The Priest said.

Nobody raised their hands.

Jack. You go first, The Priest said.

Y/n. Ever since you came into my life. You had change it. Ever time I look into your eyes, I fall more in love with you, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I can't wait to see what our future is like, Jack said. 

Y/n. You go, The Priest said.

Jack. I was scared to fall in love again after Jensen passed away. You show me that I can believe in love again. Bc, I had found you, Jack. I love you so much, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, You said.

Do you, Y/N Faith Urban take John Fitzgerald Kennedy to be your wedded husband to have and hold, until death do you part, The Priest said.

I do, You said.

Do you, John Fitzgerald Kennedy take Y/N Faith Urban to be your wedded wife to have and hold, until death do your part, The Priest said. 

I do, Jack said.

The rings please, The Priest said.

Jack slides the ring onto your finger. You do the same for him.

I now present. Mr.and Mrs.Kennedy.

You may now kiss your bride.

Jack grab you and pulled you into a kiss.

Everyone clapped.

The first song is for the newly married couple.

Music started to play.

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I'd never felt with anyone else  
I want to give back, what you've given to me  
And I want to witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I want to be more than just your man  
I want to be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more  
I want to be your everything  
When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
I'll be your compass baby when you get lost  
I want to be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more  
I want to be your everything  
I'll be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more  
I want to be your everything  
I want to be your everything  
I want to be your everything, I want to be your everything

You wrapped your arms around Jack's neck as you two dance. 

Everyone clapped as the dance had finished.

You watch Jared and Misha grab the mic.

I just want to say. I'm really happy for y/n and Jack. I hope that you will treat her like Queen, Jared said.

If we find out that you aren't treating her like a queen that she is, Jared and I are coming after you pretty boy, Everything on Supernatural set is real, so If I was you, I would be good to our Y/n or the whole supernatural family is coming after you, Misha said.

Thank you, Misha, Jared said as he takes the mic from him.

You two enjoyed your guys honeymoon, Jared said.

Supernatural Star Y/N Urban and Senator John F.Kennedy just tied the knot. Urban had been married to the main character in Supernatural Jensen Ackles for five years. Sadly Jensen Ackles had passed away a year ago.


	4. Chapter 4

( September 12, 1953)

Supernatural Star Y/N Kennedy and her husband Senator John F Kennedy are expecting their first child. Congratulations to the couple.

I can't believe that y/n is pregnant. They just got married and now they are expecting their first child, Misha said.

So. I'm happy for them. Y/n had always wanted a family and now she is getting one. You should be happy for them. You mostly had threatened Jack on their wedding day, Misha, Jared said. 

I'm happy for them. But why couldn't they had waited until maybe one month, Misha said?

Ew Ew. Just shut up about that, Jared said.

( Supernatural 100th Episodes Premier )

Jack had your hand into his as the paparazzi took pictures of you two.

You smile. 

Jack moved his hand towards your stomach. The paparazzi went crazy at that.

You look beautiful y/n, Jared Wife Genevieve said.

Thank you, Gen. You look beautiful too, You said.

Aw, Thank you. Also Congratulations on the baby, Gen said.

Thank you, You said. 

Will, you shut up about that, You are giving me a damn headache, You heard Jared say.

Ow Assbutt! , You heard Misha yelled.

Will you two stop. Everyone is looking at you, Gen said.

What is going on? Why are you two fighting about, You asked?

It's about you, Jared said.

What, You said.

Misha won't shut the hell up about you letting Jack knocking you up. since you two haven't been married for a month, Jared said.

First Jack and I are married, He is my husband and course I'm going to let him knock me up. I told him that I was ready for a family. Also, this isn't your business Misha. I'm a twenty-nine-year-old woman and I can take care of myself. It's my marriage, not yours, You said.


End file.
